


Weekend Debrief

by countrygirlsfun



Series: Short Stuff [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dereks distracted, Fluff, Geek Derek, Geek Stiles, Kinda?, M/M, Song fic, Stiles Cooks, Stiles dances, Stiles sings, mom feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrygirlsfun/pseuds/countrygirlsfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is singing, and cooking, and dancing. Derek gets distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Debrief

**Author's Note:**

> I was dancing in my kitchen to "Talk Dirty" and then videos of Dylan O'Brien dancing happened and then this happened

_...and I feel so satisfied when I can see you smile, I, I want to confide in all that is true, so I'll keep on tryin'..._

Derek gets woken up from his very pleasant, very deep, uninterrupted dreamless sleep. As he stretches awake he hears another heartbeat in the loft. He sits upright in an instant: on the defensive. He strains to hear the heartbeat and the mutters over the- is that music? Suddenly he recognizes the near constant muttering: Stiles. He lays back down trying to recapture the last remnants of sleep.

_…Give em hell, turn their heads, gonna live life 'til we're dead, give me scars, give me pain, then they'll say to me…there goes the fighter…this one's a fighter…_

Stiles is _singing_ along to the music. _The hell is going on right now, its too early for this._ Giving up on the idea of falling back asleep he opts for a shower to completely wake up before going to deal with Stiles, who is in his kitchen apparently. He grabs clean sweats and a Henley before padding slowly across to the bathroom. He stands under the scalding water willing himself to wake up. Soon enough the bathroom is filled with steam and Derek actually makes an effort to wash the sleep from his body before the hot water runs out.

Stiles had sneaked into Derek's loft a half an hour earlier. When Stiles hears the shower turn on, he cursed softly. He hadn’t meant to wake Derek up. It had been a rough couple weeks for the Alpha so he’d thought he’d do something to help. And who doesn’t love breakfast? Especially when you’re not the one cooking or doing the dishes, it was a win-win scenario for Derek. Except for the part where Stiles had woken him up before he had everything cooked and ready. That part wasn’t that great. But he just kept his little routine going and switched the music to some faster paced songs.

_…So you got to take the good with the bad, happy and the sad, and let it bring a better future than I had in the past...and if it hits better make it worth the fall…Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down, just get back up, when it knocks you down…_

Derek was listening to Stiles sing and was about to get out of the shower when he started to smell it. _Bacon, coffee, cinnamon, eggs._ He quickly finished washing his face and jumped out. He toweled off and got dressed in record time. He had no idea why Stiles was cooking him breakfast but, damn if that didn’t smell good.

Stiles heard the shower cut out and picked up the pace to finish everything by the time Derek was dressed. Derek on the other hand was silently thanking himself for pausing at the top of the stairs. It was a really good vantage point for seeing down into the kitchen and Stiles wasn’t paying any attention to him so he came halfway down the stairs and sat and just watched the younger man. He was singing still, wearing basketball shorts, black socks, and an old t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. It gave Derek a peek at the lean frame underneath as the shirt did very little to actually cover Stiles’ torso. _When did he get abs?_ The look was topped off with his hair: a wild case of bed head. As Stiles went from checking something in the oven, to flipping the bacon, to checking the coffee Derek couldn’t help but see a little dance going on in his kitchen.

He thought back to his mom telling him that when he cooked he used the entire kitchen and he danced the whole time. She said that while he cooked his movements changed from simply walking and standing to a single fluid action that didn’t cease until he was done with everything he was working on. Apparently, this is what she was trying to explain. Stiles was normally never still but this was different. It wasn’t spastic movements or flailing limbs. Derek found himself admiring Stiles actions right now. This was smooth movements from one thing to the next. Every movement was controlled and strangely in rhythm to the music. The music playing from his phone at this point was halfway through Michael Jackson’s _Thriller_. Somehow Derek managed to not laugh out loud as Stiles incorporated part of the Thriller zombie dance into his movements in the kitchen. Derek was again admiring how right now Stiles was less gangly and awkward and was leaning more towards lanky and graceful. He was all smooth lines and movements. And I’m sorry did he just _moon walk across my kitchen floor_. Derek was about to come down the stairs fully and enjoy the breakfast that was clearly almost ready. But then the next song came on Stiles’ shuffle.

_…Get jazzy on it…_

Stiles heartbeat picked up in excitement. He let out an enthused, “Oh _hell_ yes” and turned the song up as loud as the phone speakers allowed. Derek was frozen. Stiles began _actually_ dancing at this point. He _somehow_ continued pulling this breakfast together. He had even found serving dishes and everything and between swaying his hips to the beat he had gotten almost everything on the table. Derek on the other hand couldn’t stop watching those hips. _Those goddam hips. Dat ass._ He had the decency to chuckle to himself at the fact that all those memes Stiles had been sending him had infiltrated his vocabulary. When Derek came back to his senses from practically drooling over Stiles, he fully appreciated the breakfast that was waiting for him.

Stiles always loved breakfast with his parents. When his mom was alive, if anyone of them was having a rough time with something she would pull out all the stops and make a huge meal to start the weekend right. So Stiles figured he could continue the tradition. He had fresh muffins, breakfast potatoes, steak, eggs, bacon, cinnamon toast, fresh fruit and orange-pineapple juice. A feast. Stiles wasn’t one to half ass something like this. A smug smiled crossed his face considering what he was doing with his ass at the moment and the song that was playing.

_…but your booty don't need explaining, all I really need to understand is, when you talk dirty to me…_

Derek was about to get up _again_ when the chorus played and Stiles full out started fucking grinding in his kitchen. It was taking a surprising amount of control on Derek’s part to stay where he was and not interrupt. And he had a few ways he’d like to interrupt. _That wouldn't end well._ He didn't know what kind of reaction he'd get from that so he went with his fall back option: freak him out. He finally snapped out of the trance that was Stiles at the moment and made his way silently down the stairs.

Startling Stiles was probably one of his favorite past times at this point. Considering he had been the one who woke him up in the first place, Derek was giving zero fucks about scaring him right now. He crept up behind Stiles and whispered roughly.

“Well that’s bordering on indecent and just plain obscene.”

Not surprisingly Stiles squawked and flailed turning to face Derek, ears going pink at being caught.

“Whoa, what the-?” Stiles stared at Derek's smug smile through narrowed eyes. “How long have you been watching?”

Derek fought like hell to keep from blushing but his ears betrayed him. Stiles noticed and Derek watched his face split into a shit-ass grin as he waggled his eyebrows at him.

“You like what you see?”

“Only if that steak is rare.” Derek deadpanned turning to the food.

Stiles pulled back with an attempt to look offended.

“Dude, who do you think I am? Of course it is. Well, that one is, mine’s medium.”

“What’s this all for Stiles?”

“Keeping up a tradition.”

“Of dancing enticingly in someone else’s kitchen?”

Stiles blushed fully this time.

“This is- the _food, Derek-_ it’s something my mom did. If any of us three had a rough week we’d start the weekend right and feast until we didn’t need to eat again until supper. And then spend the day watching movies and just forget about the week prior and get ready for the week ahead.” Stiles smiled at some memory that played through his head. “She’d call it, Weekend Debriefing.”

“So you’re staying all day?” Derek asked around a mouthful of a _really fucking delicious_ cinnamon muffin.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Dude, you still haven’t seen _any_ of The Lord of the Rings movies.”

Derek just shrugged his shoulders. “Didn’t want to ruin the books.”

Stiles choked on his eggs.

“Ruin the- seriously- oh my god, _you_? Yeah, yes I will be here all day. Because you _need_ to watch the movies. And I mean as soon as possible.”

Stiles filled his plate, grabbed a couple of the plates with the rest of the food and sauntered into the living room to put The Fellowship of the Ring (Extended Edition, of course) in the Blu-ray player. Derek filled his plate a little slower and watched Stiles walk away, simply, enjoying the view.

“Eyes off my ass, Derek.”

“No promises.” Derek mumbles with a smile before taking his plate and the rest of the food and joining him on the couch. _Never said anything about hands, though._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Its fluffy and happy and i couldn't stop giggling at the idea so I wrote this.  
> Songs are  
> Keep on Trying - Poco  
> The Fighter - Gym Class Heroes  
> Knock You Down - Keri Hilson  
> Thriller - Michael Jackson  
> Talk Dirty - Jason DeRulo ft. 2 Chainz


End file.
